Hermione's Story
by hikrau
Summary: Hermione is cofused about her life. Read to see. Chapter 4 is up. Yea it took me long enough.
1. Chapter 1-Why?

Hermione's Story  
  
Chapter 1- Why?  
  
Disclaimer- I own nothing but the plot. All the characters belong to J.K., unless I decide to make one or two up.  
  
It was August 29th, the day before Hermione's second year at Hogwarts. She was going back to school, where she would be alone. Sure Harry and Ron were her friends, but they didn't understand her. No one did.  
  
Everyone saw her as a bookworm and very smart. It wasn't that she didn't like being smart. But people never looked for the real her.  
  
It was always the same. "Oh look, there goes the smart mudblood." was what she heard from the Slytherins. "Hey Hermione, can you help me with my homework?" was the usual greeting from the Gryffindors. And the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws never really said anything to her.  
  
What she was looking for was a real friend. Someone to always be there, to see inside to the real her, and accept her. She also wanted a boyfriend. There was someone that she loved. She had a crush on him since the first day, of their first year. Of course that boy had to be Harry Potter.  
  
That was what always made her mad at herself. Why did she have to be so ugly compared to the other girls? Why couldn't anyone, not just the boys, look for the real her and become her friend? Why didn't they see her for who she really was? As she said before there's more to life then books and grades. She needed real friends.  
  
Sometimes she'd try to show who she really was to them. But they'd always be to busy for her. She had problems and she knew it. It was her friends that didn't know. She would be dead now if she hadn't remembered Harry at last minute. It was only because of him that she was still alive.  
  
She felt alone because of all this. She wanted to talk with Harry and Ron. But they would never understand her. She knew this year would be hard. Over the summer she had communicated with her friends using owls. Of course there was that one letter she sent to Harry. She regretted sending it now, but she couldn't change that. This is what it said:  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Hi! What's up? It's pretty boring here. I did all my homework during the first 2 weeks of vacation and I already read through all the books. Anyway the reason I'm writing this is because I want to know how you feel about me. I mean if you like me more than a friend. Please write back.  
  
Later,  
  
Hermione  
  
A/N- This is the end of the first chapter. If you'd like to see more I only need 1 review. I'd like more though. One is my quota. So please just click that little gray box that says review on it. Thank-you. I really appreciate it. Sugarhi 


	2. Chapter2-Understanding the Ways of Live ...

Hermione's Story  
  
Chapter2-Understanding the Ways of Life and Love  
  
A/N- Hi! It's me again. Thank-you to all who reviewed. Sorry the last chapter was so short. Here's the story.  
  
It was after getting Harry's answer that she realized how cruel life and love could be. This was Harry's answer  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
Hi! You know the Dursleys. They didn't let me take anything out of my trunk. I hope everything is okay at your place. Um...... about your question, I do have an answer. I'm sorry, but I only like you as a good friend. Your honest, smart, nice, cool, the list could go on forever. Please don't be mad at me. Bye-harry.  
  
They still continued to write, but less frequently and shorter letters. They both knew that things would be different and hard that year. Hermione wasn't sure what to do anymore.  
  
One day, while her parents were gone, she went into the medicine cabinet. She got out some pills and was about to swallow them. But then Harry's face popped into her head. Even if he only likes me as a friend, he would still care.  
  
Suddenly she realized what she was doing and put the pills back. Why would she ever do something like that? Why would she do something so stupid?  
  
A minute passed and Hermione snapped out of her daydream. (A/N- she's back into the present. August 29th) She quickly got off her bed and went over to her desk. At her desk, she got a piece of parchment. She quickly started writing Ron and Harry a letter. This is what it said.  
  
Dear Ron and Harry,  
  
Hi! What's up? I can't wait to see you tomorrow! Save the last compartment in the train if you're there first. I need to talk to you guys. It's really serious. Later-Hermione.  
  
******************************The Train Ride*******************************************  
  
When Hermione got on the train, she went right to the back. Ron and Harry were there, just as she asked. The trio greeted each other and sat down. It was Harry who spoke first.  
  
"So Hermione, what was it that you wanted to talk to us about?"  
  
"Well.. It's a little embarrassing, but I have to get it out in the open, right? Anyways I know you guys would need to know this. Over vacation after Harry told me his feelings for me, I felt really depressed. My friends from my old school weren't making things better. They kept on teasing me. So when day when my parents were gone, I took out some pills. I was just about to kill myself when Harry's face popped into my mind."  
  
"Hey Hermione, how long have you had feelings for Harry?"  
  
"Since I first meet him."  
  
Ron suddenly ran out of the compartment. He found another one that was empty and went inside. He sat down and started thinking, ' Damn it! She's always had feelings for him then, and never me! But she must have wanted to tell us something more. There's no way that could be all.. And I bet harry said he didn't like her.'  
  
Ron soon heard footsteps outside the compartment. There was a knocking on the door and Hermione came in.  
  
"Hi! I'm guessing you left because you know that I don't have feelings for you, but you have those feelings for me, am I right?"  
  
"Yep. As Always."  
  
"Ron, I'm really sorry, but I just don't feel that way about you. Will you come back with me? I have something else to say."  
  
A/N- Hi! That's the end of chapter 2. Sorry it took me so long. I've had so much work to do. I'm starting a new story. But I haven't got the 1 chapter finished. Please look for it. Its called "The Slytherins Aren't What They Seem." Please review both stories. Later-Sugarhi 


	3. Chapter 3- Listen To Me!!

Hermione's Story  
  
Chapter3- Listen to Me!!  
  
Hermione and Ron went back down the hallway to the other compartment. When they arrived they found that Harry had got a seat load of food from the trolley. He invited them to take whatever they wanted. Soon Harry and Ron were completely lost to Hermione. Food was the only thing on their minds. That is until she yelled into their ears "Listen to me!!!!!!!!!!!" That definitely caught their attention. Hermione started talking, again.  
  
"All summer I've been trying to figure a way to tell you this. Everyone thinks of me as the smart girl. They never try to find out who I really am. They always say the same thing, not even asking me once about myself. I thought you two would ask me, since you are my best friends. But you saw me like everyone else did." A single tear went down her cheek. Both of the boys choked on the food they were eating. She was right, they never had asked her. Maybe that was why she always asked about them and their families. So they would ask her about her life. She continued talking.  
  
"I tried to get use to it. Use to the fact that no one really knew me. Ron you said it yourself 'It's no wonder no one can stand her' and don't think for a moment I didn't hear those last words, 'She must've noticed she doesn't have any friends.' Do you remember saying that, on Halloween Day?" Ron nodded his head and felt really ashamed.  
  
"You guys had so many friends, I only had you two, that's why I stayed with books. Books can't hurt you like people come. They became my only really close friends. It may sound strange, but I could talk with them and they would understand me. But now I decided I should show you the real me." Both boys were surprised by her outwardness. But they wanted to know their friend better.  
  
"Everyone thinks of me as a know-it all. But like a book there's more to me than my cover. I have emotions just like you guys, but I try to hide them. See the emotion I feel must is sadness. Because like you, Harry, I have no real parents. Only you knew yours for a year and I knew mine for about a day. My mom died giving birth to me. My dad was so sad he committed suicide. I was given to my aunt and uncle, who live in England. That's the only reason I go to Hogwarts. I should be going to a school in America."  
  
  
  
A/N-The end of chapter 3. Sorry it so short and took me so long to post. I've been working on another fic, The Slytherins Aren't What They Seem, and having a major writer's block. sorry if it takes me awhile to get the next chapter out. Please read my other story and review both. Thanks. Later- Sugarhi 


	4. Chapter 4-Can you hear me?

Hermione's Story  
  
Chapter 4-Can you hear me?  
  
Ron and Harry felt so bad for Hermione. Harry knew what it was like to have no parents, but as she had said, he had known his for a year. Hermione started crying. He felt it was only right to move over and comfort her. Between her sobs, she told them.  
  
"Dumbledore is the only person at the school ho knows. He promised me he would tell no one. I wasn't gonna tell anyone either, but back then I didn't think I would make friends. That's my biggest secret. But there is still more to me." Harry spoke up, "Hermione, why didn't you think you wouldn't make any friends?" "Because, Harry, who would like me? I'm bossy and know a lot of stuff. It took you guys about 2 months to like me. And the only reason was because of the mountain troll on Halloween.  
  
"But anyway let's get back to what I was saying before. I write a lot of poetry. But most of it is depressing. Last year I was invited to go to a special ceremony because people thought my poetry was so great. I didn't go because it was during the school year. I'm not happy with my grades, either. Yeah, I know it sounds stupid. But do you know what it's like to have way above average grades. It's unnerving! And I have to keep them that way or people will think I'm slipping. Well, we're almost to the station, I'll meet you guys on the platform."  
  
Hermione left the compartment and went into her own to change. She couldn't believe she had said all that! It was a definite change, but there would need to be more of them. She meet the two boys and the platform and they said a quick hello to Hagrid. Then they stepped into an empty carriage.  
  
"Do you guys still want to be friends with me? I would understand if you wouldn't. If you're mad at me that's okay, too. I should have told you sooner" "Hermione," said Ron, "It's you who should be mad at us. We never asked you a thing about you, your family, or your life before Hogwarts. And we still want to be your friends. I'm sorry about never asking you."  
  
"Hermione, you can tell us anything you want. You can trust of with your deepest, darkest secrets."  
  
A/N-Okay, that's the end of chapter four. Sorry it took me so long to get it posted. I had a lot of schoolwork and a bad writer's block. Thanks to all who already reviewed. Later-Sugarhi 


End file.
